minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
RagingRich
RagingRich is an American Minecraft wrestler. His current tag team partner is Bdubzz. Also, Raging Machinery has the longest tag team title reign in MXW of 133 days. Early Career Early Career RagingRich '''joined the MXW server on the 27th of February in 2017. Rich was trained by a future boss and rival in __Hydrix__. Rich was trained in only about 10 minutes and was greatly loved throughout the server at that time. NXW However, in the following months, Rich only joined the server for a few minutes at a time, and not doing much. Not until early June of 2017, Rich was signed to the developmental show, NXW! He was quickly placed in a NXW U.K Championship tournament. However, he lost in his first tournament match. After that, Rich floated around the NXW undercard. However, in late July, he was revealed to be Drix's son, and at '''NXW Back On Track 2017, Rich beat Elitzz. This match had the stipulation if Rich had lost, Drix would be out of a job. Once the match ended, Rich and Drix were talking in cheers from the audience, when Rich low blowed Drix and revealed to not be Drix's son. Weeks after this incident, Rich would be involved in a Fatal-5 Way Match for the NXW Championship at NXW Resurgence 2017 '''on the 2nd of September. However, Drix pulled Rich out at the last second and was replaced with future rival, ChessyAsh. Rumor had it, Rich was supposed to win the title in that match. After that change, Rich made his opinions known during the following weeks until Drix made a match between Rich and MXW Superstar UltimateGuy22 on NXW. If Rich won, he would get a title match at '''NXW Takeover: Seattle against Ash for the NXW Time Championship. Rich won after hitting a low blow, while the ref was distracted, and fought Ash in Seattle but in a losing effort. After losing to Ash, Rich was still on the rise in NXW. Drix, however, had enough of Rich's actions and challenged him to a match at NXW Takeover: Revolution. Rich fought Drix in a match, where Rich shockingly won. After the match, Rich was knocked out by Drix, following cheers from the crowd. The following week on NXW, Rich apparently wasn't on the show, until Ash and his manager at the time, MattyIceYT, destroyed the NXW Time Championship, and declared no one could defeat Ash. Someone's new music started playing, and Rich walked out. NXW was starting to come to an end, but the challenge was set. Ash vs Rich at NXW Takeover: The End. In "the end", no pun intended, Rich won the NXW Championship after debuting a new finisher, the Code Of Execution (Codebreaker). Hours later, Rich was stripped of the title, but went down in the history books as the last ever NXW Champion. MXW Road to International Championship Glory Hours after NXW Takeover: The End, MXW Xuection 2017 started. At this event on the 16th of December, ManOf1004Holds would have an open challenge for the MXW International Championship. This challenge was answered by Rich, with a huge pop from the crowd. Man and Rich would have an amazing match, rated 4 stars by Dave Mattzer. However, Rich would lose the match, but it wouldn't be the end of Rich's road to the International Championship. On KO 88, on 6th of January 2018, Man came out to address the MXW International Championship. Man addressed that Rich pushed him the futurist, but Man relinquished the MXW International Championship to move on to bigger and better things. For the following weeks, there were contendership matches to determine the 5 people for a fatal-5 way elimination match for the MXW International Championship. Rich was one of them. At MXW Retribution 2018'' ''on the 27th of January, Rich defeated 4 other men in International Championship Briefcase Holder FireFerriit, ECE_Is_Raptor, JDStevens12, and BobyMXW. However, Rich's win was enjoyed by the MXW Universe, Dave Mattzer gave the match a rating of 1.25 stars. Also, Rich's win was cut short by FireFerriit, who cashed in immediately after to win the MXW International Championship. FireFerriit and Rich would have a rematch at MXW Last Stand 2018 on 24th of February, where Rich lost after a FireStater (Custom). That match was rated 3 stars by Dave Mattzer. Future Of The Tag Team Division 2 weeks before MXW Last Stand 2018, Drix and MatdogHD were forced to put their MXW Tag Team Championships on the line against mystery opponents. It was revealed that Rich and Bdubzz on MXW's Twitter to be the opponents of Drix and Mat. On KO 92, on 10th of February, Raging Machinery, Rich and Bdubzz defeated Drix and Mat after a distraction from SaintzzYT distracted both men with Raging Machinery''' hitting the ''Compactor (Shatter Machine) onto Mat for the win. Rich and Bdubzz were on the rise in the tag team divison. Following MXW Last Stand 2018, the team of '''''BXB 3K, BuRnZyBoYT and _xXBlitzXx_ was on the rise on the MXW server. BXB 3K was the most popular tag team on the server, and Rich and Bdubzz took notice. Weeks leading up to MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo 2018, on 24th of March, Rich would be talking about their first challengers would be. Rich's promos were focusing on EPW talent, and on Overload 6, on 9th of March. At MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo 2018, Raging Machinery and BXB 3K fought in a fast-hitting match. However, Rich seemed uneasy about it, and was in the ring more than he should've been. Raging Machinery retain in a lackluster of a match, that was rated 2.75 stars by Dave Mattzer. After MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo, Rich started feeling different. Fans were only chanting for BXB 3K, Rich and Bdubzz had to take those in every week. Rumble At the MXW Rumble 2018, on 21st April, Rich entered at Number 8 in the Rumble. Rich had an alright showing, but was eliminated by a returning Prince who entered at Number 7. Finally, at KO 100, Raging Machinery ''announced a MXW Tag Team Tournament, for the winners at '''MXW Locked Away 2018, and the winners would have a shot for the MXW Tag Team Championships. Rich started to talk about how it was time to end this. The fans thinking this meant retiring the titles, but in reality, Rich fooled everyone by saying, "Time to end the streak of not defending these titles!". After the announcement, Todee123 came out, much of the surprise to '''''Raging Machinery and the fans.Todee uttered the words toward Raging Machinery, "Y''ou just made the biggest mistake in your careers.'' Then Todee started talking about his newest "clients". Everyone in the arena immediately chanted BXB, and to no one's surprise, BXB 3K came out. Rich lifted his mic and simply said, "You know....It wasn't the biggest mistakes of our careers...it was yours! ''Rich and Bdubzz attacked both Todee and BXB! The crowd immediately shouting, "Fuck You Rich!" The point was made when 'Raging Machinery' doubled powerbomb Burnz onto the steel steps! Mr. 45 and Twitter Rants Around this time, Dave Mattzer posted his Top 50 MXW Superstars Of All Time. Rich was shockingly low at a 45, while his friends and even partner Bdubzz was rated in the mid-20's. Rich didn't take kindly to this, making his opinions known toward it. This action made Rich get some backstage heat regarding the issue. Even if that wasn't enough, Rich made enemies backstage with his remarks on MXW Twitter, and has given him major heel heat and even real heat. Rich didn't care. He kept ranting on Twitter about his opinions, eventually, most of the MXW roster would send multiple tweets at a time to Rich. So many, Rich couldn't keep up. After '''KO 100', new tag teams of Revolution, _YG_ and AlphaKenah16, and a reformed Real Deal, Boby and Doc_Matala. Revolution and Real Deal fought for a place at MXW Locked Away, where Real Deal picked up the victory. Then BXB 3K had a match against Uno and Dos, who was Rich and Bdubzz in disguise. BXB 3K picked up the victory, but were beaten down by Rich and Bdubzz following the match. At MXW Locked Away 2018, on 19th of May, Real Deal will verse BXB 3K, but end in a double disqualification, by an attack by Raging Machinery. Following these attacks, Rich would get on the mic to say neither team was worthy enough. However, MilkyOreo12, made a match for Xtreme Chaos III involving all three teams in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. That was the plan, until one half of Revolution, Kenah, pinned Bdubzz in a singles match on KO 103, giving Milky the idea for a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match. Sadly, this plan fell apart when BXB 3K member, Blitzz had to retire due to personal problems. The MXW Universe immediately blamed Raging Machinery, even though Burnz denied those claims. After that, Burnz was moved away from the Tag Team Division leaving, three teams. Xtreme Chaos III At Xtreme Chaos III, Raging Machinery entered MXW Tag Team Champions. The last few months led to this. Rich was looking to prove everyone wrong. Before their match, MIlky announced that the Triple Threat Match would now be a Tornado Triple Threat Tag Team Match. Raging Machinery came out to a huge pop, shocking both Rich and Bdubzz. It seemed that Raging Machinery were favored to win the Triple Threat Match. However, The Real Deal defeated Raging Machinery and The Revolution to become the new Tag Team Champions, by pinning Rich. The match was enjoyed by all, showcasing that tag team wrestling wasn't dead, like many people to believe it to be after BXB 3K incident. Even though the fans popped for Real Deal's win, many people were disappointed that Raging Machinery lost, especially Matty, who was hoping for Raging Machinery retain, even though Matty disliked Rich and Bdubzz in the beginning. Rich finally proved everyone wrong. Dave Mattzer gave the match 3.75 stars. Rich might of thought different of the rating, but Rich redeemed himself from MXW Breakout. That is all Rich cared about. Rich is hoping to keep bouncing back after having an incredible first Xtreme Chaos. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * As Raging "Ambition" Rich ** Raging Ambition (Skull Crushing Finale) * As Raging "Won't Let Go" Rich / Raging "Machinery" Rich ** Code Of Execution, (Codebreaker) Sometimes As A Springboard Signature Moves * Rage Enage, (Bull Hammer) Sometimes As A Catching Move * Overtime (Frog Splash) * Game Changer (Package Superkick) * Rich Lock (Leglock) * Jumping DDT Onto Apron * Dropkick * Snap Suplex * Super Michinoku Driver * Missle Dropkick * Top Rope Arm Drag * Lairt * Forearm Smash * Step-Up Enziguri * German Suplex Into Corner Entrance Themes * WWE/TNA Mashup: Austin Aries "Raging Ambition" * WWE CFO: Cedric Alexander "Won't Let Go" * Cedric Alexander Theme ROCK VERISON * MXW: Raging Machinery "Machines" * MXW: Raging Machinery "Oiled Machine" * MXW: Raging Machinery "Shock The System" (while apart of Raging Machinery) * WWE CFO: RAW Bumper "Stories Of Greatness" Championships and Accomplishments NXW * NXW Championship (1 Time) MXW * MXW International Championship (1 Time) ** Shortest International Championship: 1 Minute * MXW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) ** Longest Reigning Tag Team Champions: 133 Days Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages